


Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

by ironemrys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DRLAMP - Freeform, Gen, Mind Palace, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, familial DRLAMP - Freeform, just the sides in the mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: Concept: How does Logan wake the rest of the sides?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sides Shenanigans





	Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

6AM

Logan is always the first to get up. Of course he is. He always sets an alarm for a full eight hours of sleep. 

He gets up from his bed and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he takes a bath. He dresses up in his usual polo and tie right afterwards and heads out of his room.

Time to wake the others. 

The first side he always wakes up first would be Patton. Morality followed the same sleep schedule as him but sometimes the dad side would opt to sleep in rather than start the day. 

Today was one of those days. 

Logan summons a freshly baked batch of cookies and milk before he knocks on Morality's door. He comes in a few seconds after to see a lump on the cloud shaped bed, breathing slow. 

"Patton." Logan says softly and walks closer to the bed. He places the plate of cookies and the glass of milk down on Patton's bedside table. 

"It's morning." He clarifies and shakes the sleeping side awake. 

Morality groans and tries to cover up and snuggle deeply into his pillows and blankets. 

"I have cookies." 

Patton jumps up and Logan moves back. The moral side rubs his eyes and sniffs. He turns his head to his table and reaches for one cookie before devouring it in one go. 

"Good morning." Logan greets and hands the glass of milk over to Patton. 

"Mm… morning Lo." Patton smiles before he shuffles out of his bed. 

"I'm going to Roman's." Logan announces and Patton nods.

"You will be okay in waking up those two, right?" Logan asks and Patton laughs. 

"Yes, Logan. I think I'll be fine." He replies. 

"If Remus gives you trouble… " 

"I'll be fine. Janus wakes him up, not me. I always go to Janus' room first." Patton reassures him and Logan nods. 

"Okay. I'm going to get ready." Morality says and heads towards his bathroom. 

Logan closes Patton's door behind him and walks to the prince's room. He doesn't knock this time since he knew Roman sleeps like a log and wouldn't bother getting up unless given good reason to. 

He walks in the room and heads straight for the curtains that were drawn. He pulls them back to let the sunlight in and he hears an irritated groan from the queen sized bed, right on cue. 

"Good morning, your highness." Logan says and dodges a pillow thrown at his face. 

"No." was the only reply he got and so Logan rolled his eyes. He was used to Roman playing more hard to get to wake up than Patton. 

"Roman, it's a new day. More new adventures and quests to take on." He says and hears a huff. 

"If you don't wake up now, your brother may just barge in here and try it himself." 

With that said, Roman's head shot up. His messy brown hair fell on his face and he grumbles before sitting up and yawning. 

"You always threaten me with the same thing." Roman mumbles and gets up from his bed. 

"And I'll stop doing it once you stop falling for it." Logan reminds him with a smirk. 

He knows Roman would never not fall for it because his brother would most definitely do it, had done it in fact. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up. Better check on Sir Grumps-a-lot." Roman waves and heads towards the bathroom to get ready. 

Logan adjusts his glasses and he heads towards the last room and prays to any god or goddess that he'd find the anxious side sane. 

He knocks softly and enters the room when he gets no response and he sighs in disappointment when he sees Virgil sitting on his bed with his large headphones in while playing on a switch console. 

"Virgil…" He calls and having noticed that someone else was in his room, Virgil looks up while removing his headphones. 

"Oh hey teach." Virgil greets and yawns. 

"Virgil, I thought I told you to go to bed eight hours ago."

**Author's Note:**

> wow. all of my three previous shorts in one day. hmn. good one. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!


End file.
